8PKprojekt1 Wiki
pers: Teror: Sven=Chef der Bösen, hat Lust kleine zu ärgern Leila=hat Lust kleine zu ärgern Fred=hat Lust kleine zu ärgern. Petty=verpeilt, hat Lust kleine zu ärgern, nicht immer bei allen Aktionen dabei Karl=Draufgängerisch, hat Lust kleine zu ärgern , nicht immer bei allen Aktionen dabei Jessy= draufgängerisch, brauch das Geld James=Co-Chef, gute Ideen, ALLE TUN NETT UND UNSCHULDIG VOR DEN LEHRERN !!!! ''Dedektive: Tessa=Gründerin, schlau, Anfürerin Hanna=Jungsschwam , Georg=spielt den James Bond Eugen=streber Bil= Klassensprecher,hilft Tessa 1. Episode Jutta = EINLEITUNG ! Schule, Personen, Beschreiben, Klasse, Kleinen Streiche,... Titus = MITTEL/HÖHE - PUNKT ! Sven rastet aus = verprügelt ? , Lehrer x bekommt davon mit , wird aber von Sven erpresst / unterdruckgesetzt = Alkoholiker Gründung der Dedektive,finden heraus, das Lehrer Spring Alkoholiker ist und von Sven unter drückt wird! Mona = ENDE! Wollen die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen!Sagen es Direktor = der glaubt nicht!Machen dem Lehrer Spring klar, dass er auch die Wahrheit sagen muss! ANFANG!!! '„Story 1“! ''' TERROR GANG! Tess hat heute ihren ersten Schultag an der Bagham – School. Sie ist sehr aufgeregt und kann es kaum fassen, denn gleich werden sie und die anderen knapp 90 Schülerinnen und Schüler in ihre zukünftigen Klassen eingeteilt. Nun endlich fing die Schulleiterin an zu sprechen:“Herzlich Willkommen an der Bagham – School“, sie fuhr fort:“Es freut mich sehr sie hier heute begrüßen zu dürfen.“Nach einer guten halben Stunde war sie fertig.“Endlich“, stöhnte Tess. „Sei nicht immer so ungeduldig, Schatz“, erwiderte Tess Mutter. Tess seufzte und wollte schonwieder am liebsten auf ihrem Stuhl einschlafen, als die Direktorin auf einmal begann die einzelnen Schülerinnen und Schüler schon nach vorne zu rufen, um sie in ihre Klassen einzuteilen. Tess war wieder hell wach, während die Schulleiterin weitersprach:“Thomsen Bender klasse 5a, Luis Peris ebenfalls klasse 5a, Tess Chanson klasse 5b.“ Tess stürmte nach vorne. Die Direktorin fuhr fort: „Bill Astend auch klasse 5b, Lyla Vender klasse 5c,… Nachdem alle Kinder vorne waren, rief die Schulleiterin die Klassenlehrer der jeweiligen Klassen auch nach vorne: „Klasse 5a Mr. Ebens, klasse 5b Mrs. Colouwsci und klasse 5c Mr.Twis. Die Klassenlehrer werden nun mit ihren Klassen in die Klassenzimmer gehen.“Kaum hatte die Direktorin das gesagt, stürmten alle Schüler nach draußen auf den Flur. Tess Klassenzimmer befand sich ganz oben, die Treppe hoch, dann geradeaus und am Ende des Flurs auf der linken Seite. Als die Schüler das Klassenzimmer betraten saßen sich alle sofort auf einen Platz neben ihre beste Freundin oder neben seinen besten Freund, weil Tess hier niemand kannte saß sie sich ganz alleine an einen Zweiertisch nach hinten. Nachdem alle saßen fing auch schon die Klassenlehrerin an zu sprechen: „Ich heiße Mrs.Colowsci und bin eure neue Klassenlehrerin. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass heute jemand fehlt. Hanna Rift ist heute krank, wenn sie wieder gesund ist dann…“ Sie schaute dabei durch die Runde. „ wird sie bei dir dort hinten sitzen.“Dabei zeigte sie auf Tess. „Neben mir ?„fragte Tess erschrocken. „Hast du etwas dagegen?“ „Nein, überhaupt nicht.“ sagte Tess. „Dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung.“ Meinte Mrs. Colowsci. Der restliche Schultag verging wie im Flug. Sie machten noch ein paar Kennenlernspiele und erkundeten gemeinsam den Pausenhof und die Schule. Zuhause erzählte Tess ihrer Mutter alles. Als sie fertig war meinte Tess Mutter:„Siehst du, Schatz! Ich wusste von vorne rein, dass die Schule gut für dich ist.“Ein paar Wochen vergingen und Tess hätte nie gedacht, dass die Schule auch noch eine ganz andere Seite hat. Es war ein ganz normaler Schultag. Tess hatte mit Hanna Freundschaft geschlossen und die beiden liefen am Ende der Schule über den verlassenen Pausenhof. „Ich ruf dich heute Nachmittag noch einmal an“, sagte Hanna zu Tess. „O.K., haben wir etwas in Mathe auf?“ Nein, Garnichts, meinte Hanna. „Cool“! sagte Tess. Die beiden wollten sich gerade von einander verabschieden, als plötzlich ein rothaariger Junge, fies grinsend auf sie zukam. Er war vielleicht 9. Klässler. Hinter Tess und Hanna kamen noch 2 andere Jungen auf sie zu. Von links und rechts näherten sich auf einmal 2 Mädchen. Alle sahen sehr protal aus und grinsten die beiden fies an. Der rothaarige Junge fing an zu sprechen: „Hey ihr beiden, ich heiße Sven. Das da sind Lyla und Jessy“, dabei zeigte er auf die beiden Mädchen. „Das ist Fred“, damit meinte er den Jungen mit den hellbraunen, zerzausten Haaren und den knochigen Beinen, der direkt neben Hanna stand. „Und das hier ist James“, er zeigte auf einen Jungen mit schwarz, lockigem, kurzen Haaren der neben Fred stand. Sven wollte weiterreden, aber Jessy fiel ihm ins Wort: „ Ist doch scheiß egal! Machen wir es kurz: Taschengeld her, sonst machen wir euch fertig.“ „ Ganz ruhig Jessy“, meinte Sven, „ Wir wollen den kleinen hier doch keine Angst machen“. Die beiden Jungen Fred und James fingen an zu lachen und rannten plötzlich auf Hanna zu und nahmen ihr ihren Rucksack, Fred nahm das Geld aus einem der Fächer und warf Hanna ihren Rucksack zurück. Sie traute sich nichts mehr zu sagen. „Und jetzt bist du dran“! sagte Jessy und schaute dabei Tess an. Tess aber gab ihren Rucksack nicht her. „Gib schon her“, ermahnte sie Lyla, „es wäre für uns alle besser, damit hier auch niemand etwas passiert. „Mach schon“, schrie Jessy sie jetzt an. Tess warf nun wiederwillig ihren Geldbeutel den beiden Mädchen zu. „So ist`s brav“, sagte Sven, während die Mädchen das Geld aus dem Geldbeutel nahmen und Tess ihren Geldbeutel wieder zuwarfen. Tess hätte jetzt am liebsten gesagt: „Jetzt habt ihr was ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr ja jetzt wieder gehen.“ Aber sie sagte nichts, denn sie hatte zu viel Angst und hoffte, dass sie auch ohne ihre Aufforderung gehen würden. Doch es kam alles ganz anders: Die Gang rückte nun noch näher auf die beiden Mädchen zu und schonwieder fing Sven an zu reden: „Damit auch weiterhin niemandem etwas passiert, solltet ihr keinen hiervon wissen lassen.“ „Und damit das klar ist, wir meinen das ernst, “ erwiderte Jessy, „das hier ist kein Spiel. „Noch niemand hat jemals hierrüber etwas gesagt, “ sagte James. Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, als Fred ihm ins Wort viel: „Aber natürlich, schon voll viele haben es versucht. Nur leider hat ihnen das ganze nie jemand geglaubt. Lyla fing an zu lachen: „Oh, die armen kleinen Kinder, landeten alle im Krankenhaus, als wir herausgefunden haben, dass sie das alles hier gepetzt haben. Naja, sie haben es ja nicht anders verdient … Wir haben es ihnen ja gesagt.“ „kommt ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken“, sagte Sven. Hanna und Tess schüttelten den Kopf. „Das kann ich euch irgendwie nicht glauben. Schon zu viele haben uns enttäuscht, es wäre ein großes Risiko euch jetzt einfach laufen zu lassen, wo es doch gerade erst lustig wird. Naja, will ich mal nicht so sein. Euch hier so aufzuhalten, obwohl ihr schon längst Zuhause sein müsstet. Kurz und schmerzhaft. Jessy. Blitzschnell holte Jessy aus und rammte Tess eine Eisenstange in den Rücken. Tess bekam fast keine Luft mehr und ging schließlich auf die Knie. Die Gang schlenderte lässig davon, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Tess“! schrie Hanna mit entsetzter Stimme, „ist alles O.K.“? Tess brachte nur ein „Ah“ hervor. Alles klar, ich rufe sofort den Notarzt. Keine Sorge, ich bin schon dabei, alles klar nur keine Panik.“ Hanna redete so schnell, dass Tess nur die Hälfte verstand. Als Hanna ihr Handy endlich gefunden hatte und schon dabei war die Nummer zu wählen, wirkte Tess ein „Nein“ hervor. „Was“, meinte Hanna, „ich soll nicht den Notarzt rufen?“ Tess nickte. Eine halbe Stunde saßen sie auf dem steinigen Boden, bis Tess den Schmerz einigermaßen Verdaut hatte und wieder reden konnte. „Wir können hierrüber niemandem die Wahrheit sagen.“ meinte sie, „du hast doch gesehen zu was die in der Lage sind. Wir werden nichts sagen.“ „Aber“, sagte Hanna. „Nichts Aber“, entgegnete Tess. Nach kurzer Diskussion entschieden sie sich dafür nichts zu sagen. Hanna brachte Tess nach Hause, dort ließ sie sich erstmals eine Ausrede einfallen. „Oh, mein Gott Tess! Was hast du schon wieder gemacht?“fragte Tess Mutter, während sie sich den dick, blau, angeschwollenen, sich auf Tess Rücken breitmachenden Bluterguss anschaute. Sie rannte zum Kühlregal und holte sofort ein Kühlkissen, während sie in der anderen Hand am Telefon mit dem Doktor telefonierte. Nach dem kurzen Gespräch fragte Tess Mutter nochmals „wie ist das passiert?“ Tess überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Ehm, ich, ehm, habe heute nach der Schule Fußball gespielt und dann bin ich rückwärts, also… ich wollte schießen und stolperte dann nach hinten und viel… eben, auf einen Stein. Blöd gelaufen, nicht wahr?“ Nachdem Tess Mutter mit dem Doktor fertig telefoniert und diesem alles erzählt hatte sagte sie: „Der Doktor meint, dass du nicht ins Krankenhaus musst, aber dafür weiterhin kühlen und lieber mal 2-3 Tage zuhause bleiben.“ „O.K. ich bin dann mal in meinem Zimmer.“Tess ging langsam die Treppe hoch, bis sie schließlich in ihrem Zimmer verschwand .Sie versuchte sich auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber das ging einfach nicht. Ständig hatte sie diese Gang vor den Augen, sie ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Schließlich griff Tess zum Hörer, um Hanna anzurufen. Sie redeten eine knappe Stunde, eigentlich nur über diese Gang und kamen am Ende nicht mal zu Lösung. Tess ging die nächsten 3 Tage nicht zur Schule. Am Donnerstag war der Schmerz nur noch halb so stark und es ging wieder. Im Klassenzimmer wartete sie auf Hanna, die erst 2 min. vor Schulbeginn das Klassenzimmer betrat. „Wo bleibst du wir haben nur noch 2 min“, sagte Tess genervt. „Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad außenherum gefahren. Nicht über den Pausenhof, denn dort wäre du weißt schon wer gestanden und hätte gewartet bis irgendein 5-Klässler da vorbei kommt, um ihm kurz vor Schulbeginn nochmal das Taschengeld wegzunehmen. Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin. Aber es ging nicht anders, “ sagte Hanna gestresst, während sie ihr Biozeug aus ihrem Schulranzen nahm. Als sie endlich so weit war, sprinteten die beiden los, um noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Sie schafften es gerade noch, bevor Mrs. Graves die Türe schloss. In der nächsten Schulstunde fing Tess schonwieder an über die Gang nachzudenken. Dabei dachte sie an George, der erst neulich ein blaues Auge hatte, das angeblich vom Tennisspielen gekommen sei. Oder Bill, vor gut 2-Wochen hatte er einen gebrochenen Arm. Anscheinend soll er zu heftig geworfen haben und dann eben irgendwie verdreht oder so. Keiner redete in der Klasse darüber, obwohl Tess genau wusste, dass die Gang jeder kannte und sie schon jedem das Taschengeld weggenommen hatte. Alles was ihre Schulkammeraden über ihre Verletzungen erzählten war gelogen. Sie hatten alle kein Geld dabei und wurden deshalb verprügelt. Mittelteil: Doch Tess konnte nichts dagegen tun schon 6-mal hatte sie ihr Taschengeld wegen der Gang verloren und musste sich immer neue Ausreden einfallen lassen, wenn sie ihre Mutter nach Taschengeld fürs essen fragen musste und diese sagte, wo das andere Geld so schnell hin sei. Viele Wochen vergiengen, ohne, dass sich auch nur einer traute zur Direktorin zugehen oder in der Klasse darüber zu reden. Sven traf sich , in der Pause, mit seinen Leuten hinter dem Schulhaus, um malwieder zu besprachen, wem sie dieses mal das Taschen geld wegnehmen wollten, wo sie ihn hin locken wollen, dass sie ihn ungestört erpressen oder notfalls verbrügeln könnten! Der Unterricht verging. Nach der Schule war es dann soweit.Eugen verabschiedete sich gerade von seinen Freunden und lief dann hinters Schulhaus, um sein Fahrrad zu holen. Fred schlich ihm hinterher.Eugen war ganz alleine.Fred flüsterte zu Sven so dass Eugen sie nicht hören konnte:"Jetzt ist es so weit .......wir schlagen zu."Als Eugen sie sah, fragte er erstaunt mit ängstlicher Miene:" was macht ihr den hier?" Da antwortete Sven :" entweder du gibst uns dein Geld oder wir hauen dir eine rein!" Eugen versuchte zu entkommen aber da packte ihn Fred und trat ihn so kräftig, dass Eugen auf den harten Steinboden viel . Die Gang bildete nun einen Kreis um ihn. Da sagte Sven:"Du gibst uns jetzt dein Geld!!!"Eugen sagte nichts.Darauf zerte Sven ihn nach oben und gab ihm einen Tritt in den Bauch. Eugen schrie ängstlich:" Auuwaah das tut weh!Ich habe kein Geld dabei !" Tja das ist aber schade!!! Dann bring es uns gefälligst morgen mit! Und wenn du es jemandem sagst dann machen wir dich fertig!schrie ihn Sven an. Darauf sagte Lyla:"Ich hoffe, dass du das Geld morgen dabei hast! Damit auch niemandem etwas passiert. " Sie lächelte fies. Sven fing schon wieder an zu reden:Und damit du weißt das wir es ernst meinen:Sie schlugen auf ihn ein.Eugen hatte keine Chance. Nach kurzer Zeit hörten sie aber plötzlich auf und rannten weg , denn es kam Herr x um die Ecke. Eugen lag am Boden. Er war verletzt. Herr x fragte was los sei. Eugen wusste nicht was er sagen sollte! So schnell fiel ihm keine Lüge ein. "Emm, ... emm, " stotterte er. Herr x schaute ihn an, als ob er wüsste, das sich Eugen gerade eine Ausrede einfallen lies. Eugen unterdruckgesetzt überlegte kurz und rückte schließlich mit der Wahrheit raus.Als er alles erzählt hatte, war Herr x erstaunt und erschrocken von dem was er gehört hatte." Und noch kein Lehrer weiß davon, nur sie," sagte Eugen aufgeregt. " Wenn die Gang herausfindet, dass ich es ihnen erzählt habe, dann....". "Ich werde nichts sagen" unterbrach ihn Herr x. Während Er Eugen wieder mit in die Schule nahm, um ihn dort zu verarzten, lies sich Eugen schonmal eine Ausrede für Zuhause einfallen. Am nächsten Morgen überlegte Eugen, ob er hanna, Bil, George und Tess von der gang erzählen solle.Nachdem Eugen vor lauter panik in der Pause sein ganzes Taschengeld an die gang abgab und dann sofort abgehauen war, musste er es seinen Freunden einfach erzählen.Als sie alle nach der Pause zusammen dastanden fing er an alles zu erzählen. Bil war empört von der sache Tess und Hanna ebenfalls und Georg wollte sofort zu Herr x gehn und ihm sagen dass er Sven feuern soll darauf sagte Eugen:" das macht Herr x hoffentlich schon." Aber was sie nicht wussten das herr X Alkeholiker war und Sven ihn deshalb unterdruck setzt denn wenn Herr x die Warheit sagt, sagt Sven dem Direktor, dass Herr x Alkoholiker ist. Da sagt Tess:" komm wir gehen der Sache auf den Grund." Tess Georg Bil Hanna und Eugen auch die Dedektive genannt schmeideten einen Plan. danach gingen sie zu herr x diesen fanden sie nachlangem suchen komischer weise hinter dem schulhaus wo er Telefonierte. Sie belausten ihn sie hörten, dass er Alkoholiker war un dass er von Sven unterdruck gesetzt wird. das erschrak sie sie verschwanden um einen neuen Entschluss zu finden. But this time they really wernt too far! Sven met herself with his frends behind the school, in the break.